2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks!
Prisoner transfers. A routine thing, made even more routine by the fact that the prisoners were all human. No mutants, no metahumans, no radioactive monsters, no cybernetic cyborg creatures. Most of the men and women gathered on the Raft's topside, waiting for the elevator down into the 'secret' prison, look miserable and terrified. Considering how they were apprehended, this isn't entirely surprising. Several of the Raft's guards are making sure security stays tight. There are some Avengers and powered SHIELD agents present as well-- standard operating procedure, at least as far as the latter goes. Can't be too careful, even with a bunch of non-terrorist humans. Of all the oddities in the world, J. Jonah Jameson has been always a supporter of mutnat rights. Thus, the Bugle has been heavily pushing the investigation of Newt as a constant byline. Nearly as much as it's been pushing Osborn's candidacy. So, that means with a large number of men being arrested for the propagation of anti-mutant drugs, it's making a major story out of it. As such, J. Jonah Jameson has demanded that poor Mister Parker get pictures of said event no matter what it takes or he'll have no paycheck. Web fluid is expensive, rent is due, and so Spidey has snuck over to the Raft, camera in tow, using his Spider-Sense as he crawls along through the ceilings and ducts to avoid alarms and patrols to get to a point where he can get some good shots of the transfer, thinking to himself o_o(If JJJ sees me here he's gonna say I was here to help break them out. Also given how easy it is to break into here makes me wonder if that's the reason even Rhino can figure out how to bust out of here every other Tuesday. Guess the funding all goes to the donut and coffee budget.) And so the Amazing Spider-Man web-sneaks to a point to get some good shots. Finesse is standing by, watching the march of the damned. So to speak. In full regalia of costume, the young girl - half, if not more, of the age of most of the Agents of SHIELD here, overseeing with her the transfer, seems to hold herself as composed as every bit as they do. With unwavering attention, she watches as the utterly ordinary, totally normal, and everyday prisoner transfer occurs. Especially since she's responsible for having brought several of those prisoners in, herself. After fully figuring out the effects of his exposure to Newt, Superboy is on his way back home to his apartment in New York. The partial power loss hasn't slowed him down much, but it is making his high-speed flight a lot less graceful, and his hair is an utter mess by the time he arrives in the skies over New York City. Anyone watching the skylines with any sort of magnification will likely spot the brightly colored figure as he moves across, not really seeming to be heading /for/ the Raft, per se, but passing within a quarter mile as he squints into the wind. Standing in the receiving dock is Agent Phil Coulson. He is wearing his usual suit and tie, and his Beretta. The agent is helping watch the watch the receiving dock, just following routine. He mutters into his radio confirming that things were going well on his end. Other than this, the agent is staying pretty quiet, just watching. Mariko Yashida is bundled up against the chill, but surprisingly, perhaps, not in business attire, but in a more fashionable bit of casual wear, her face peeking out over a warmly wrapped scarf, her head covered with a white warm ski hat. She is a tiny thing, short and petite, like a little doll in winter clothing. She is walking along a street by the waterfront, one arm linked in the arm of a short brute of a man. The frail doll-like woman and the muscular man seem an odd pairing, but they seem to be pleased to be in each other's company, at least. Behind them, a Japanese man in that sort of business suit that screams 'bodyguard' stalks, constantly scanning the area around the two for potential threats. The pinky finger on the glove of his right hand flops uselessly, as if empty. Okay, he's crawled himself up and over to one of the transfer points then,and has a clear sky overview of the dock where the landings will be as the men are shuffled on down. Perfect bird's eye view, and even better, he doesn't think anyone can spot him overin this blind section. And so Peter Parker sets up, rigs his camera for non flash, and gets ready for a series of pictures. Julian Keller aka Hellion is standing next to Finesse, also in costume, his arms folded over his chest and a cold glare directed towards the prisoners as they're offloaded and moved into the Raft. He wasn't present for any of the raids on the Newt factories...possibly because there was some concern that he might use excessive force. Certainly, his expression looks just about anything but content right about now, though he is keeping himself under control. He hasn't even snapped at anybody...though he's been a little more curt than usual, it's true. Captain America is on site, so that might make it a less routine. He's on the top of the raft watching carefully as prisoners come by. His arms crossed as he watches the comings and going. He doesn't see Spider-Man and his camera. It has been a rather interesting last couple of days. Raiding a manufacturing plant and leaving a big steaming hole behind had been fun, but her on-again, off-again boyfriend got hit by the drug. Again. So, when the suggestion was made to go to the Bronx and watch out for things, Rogue takes note. She didn't volunteer...but she wasn't about to sit idly by either. So...the southern belle snuck out, took the trip to the docks, and hangs out on a street corner. Was pretty easy to figure out where to go...just had to look for the group of people with fancy costumes on. The short brutish man, goes by the name Logan, and for those who know him he looks remarkably contented walking beside Mariko. He wears a leather jacket though this one has a thick fleece lining and he has the collar pulled up around his face. His mind is far from the prisoner transfer going across the bay, he'd heard the X-Men took care of the one facility and the SHIELD pukes and a bunch of aliens from the other world took care of the other. That was as start at least, so he puts that problem out of his mind and focuses on Mariko. "We should get some lunch or something," he says as a cold wind blows in his face and he looks out over the water. She-Hulk is on the raft, topside. The wind catches her emerald hair as she watches the prisoners brought in, green arms folded across her chest. She seems quite relaxed. If they try something, well, she gets to smash them while trying to escape, right? "< If you wish, beloved,>" Mariko responds in Japanese to Logan. "< Did you have any ideas in mind? >" In the distance, several dark smudges fly across the water, coming closer. It could be nothing. It could be something. Under the waves, watching the tube that connects the false garbage scow top of the Raft to the underground, underwater prison below, are a pair of SHIELD agents in a small submersible. Nothing has shown up for them on their scanners. The redhead is attentive. The blonde? Bored. It's a routine mission, and this was the equivalent of drawing the short straw. Finesse remarks to Hellion, "That is the one I questioned," nodding to a man who has his head bandaged, has a stiff limp suggesting a swollen knee, and a large cast around his arm. He's at least twice, if not three times Finesse's size. "He did not have any knowledge of our inquiry." Her tone is flat, businesslike. The prisoner avidly avoids looking at Finesse, except with a quick, downcast glare. Spider-Man takes a moment to enjoy the viewline they have of the bay, taking out his camera and taking a few test shots over with it, making sure the zoom is working and that he's getting good reception. He might try and shill them to JJJ as some establishing shots later, who knows. But things are quiet. WIth luck this will be easy money and he'll be home in time to get Aunt May's meatloaf and tell her of the bonus he got. Julian points out a woman amidst the crowd, who's wandering with considerable bandaging around her hands and forearms, despite being cuffed. It's clear she's in a great deal of pain. "That's her. That's the one that killed Clara." His voice is as cold as his glare. Emotionless. The woman herself is...rather unremarkable, really. Mundane. Captain America was on his way to talk to She-Hulk when he hears Julian and Finesse. He stops and makes his way to their side. "You two alright?" He looks at the pair questionably. From her leaning spot on the corner, Rogue manages to spot a familiar face, or at least she thinks she does. She could have swore she saw Logan, but he was smiling. That's....unusual, for her to see at least. She doesn't move from her spot, but a slight smile curls the corners of her mouth. She then returns her attention to the docks, to resume her makeshift stakeout. Phil looks out over the water at the approaching blurs coming over the water. Pointing out at them and says, "Um, what are those?" Spider-Sense.. Tingling! This is not going to turn over to the rather relaxing sneak and photograph and get a nice bonus from JJJ he was expecting. Spider-Man goes to web up his camera over to the small peak he had gone to use for cover. She-Hulk turns, narrowing her eyes. "Somebody here HAS to have a set of field glasses?" Jen suggests, not being thus equipped. But surely the SHIELD types have to have them. Her arms remain loosely folded, and although she seems more focused now, there's little real tension with it. A group of prisoners are herded into the elevator, including the woman Julian had pointed out. The doors close, and the metal room begins its slow descent into the deeps. The smudges have gotten closer. One of them, flying above the water, is a man with a perhaps familiar red and purple helmet over his head. A force bubble surrounds him and any of his minions with him that require such protection. "Oh dear," Magneto comments, seeing the number of costumed heroes defending the very homo sapiens he had been coming to... acquire. "I suppose you will not allow me to take these criminals without a fight?" His tone is genial, his body language where he floats relaxed-- if he can get what he wants without violence, well... by all means. There is a -ROCKETING- through the air and a ball of protoplasmic psychic fire as Magneto's Knight EXODUS appears in a crackle of almost demonically infused energy. "Give my Master what he requests, or suffer Flatscans." Among the powers not hit by the Newt is super hearing, which is plenty for Superboy to pick up the telltale tone of demands being made. Nothing good ever came from anyone making demands. So much for a night spent playing video games. He turns in the air, and starts piling on the speed. His dramatic entrance somewhat ruined when he 'skids' more than comes to a complete stop, and by the fact that his hair has an entire continent's worth of wind-whipping. It's a look you could make work, and one he could probably even make work, but composed it's not. "Even douchebags need trials, shoulder pads." It's at that moment, when Magneto surfaces that one of the SHIELD field agents suddenly begins to ... change? His skin begins to ripple, the blonde hair becomes red. Pale skin turns blue. Two hands lift, as feminine features surface over the roiling and revealing of the skin and shape-shifted clothes. Guns move up, and aim pointedly at Agent Coulson's head. "That's as close," she says in her silken voice, "As you're going to get to asking nicely." Mastermind steps out from behind Magneto, agreeing, "Yes. Do consider his proposal." He smiles, benignly. "It could get rather - ugly. Such ugly, little minds." Finesse seems about ready to answer Captain America, when the scene unfolds. She moves into a battle-ready stance, without saying a word, eyes focused utterly on Magneto. Assessing him. Logan can't really miss Exodus' entrance. He unlinks his arm from Mariko's and turns to Kenji, her bodyguard, "Get her back to the hotel, you don't want any part of that guy," he says before he's running for the water. There's a small marina nearby and he's quickly jumping onto a motor boat and getting it under way. However if had seen Magneto ahead of time, he'd have stayed on the shore. Captain America turns to look at Magneto. "I'll help you guys with what you need in a moment." He says to Hellion and Finesse. He then turns and steps toward the Magneto. He looks to Superboy and waves him off. "Magneto, Magnus, please consider what you are saying. You are the lawful leader of legitimate government. These men and women are United States Citizens and they committed crimes in the United States against U.S. Citizens." Yes he says that as he means mutants. "This is not the way. What you threaten here is an act of war, no different than if we told you how to govern yourself." Oh-Boy. There's a quick web-yank from Spider-Man, and he launches towards Mystique, "Who are you supposed to be? I'd say some sort of Evil Smurf, but I don't think Gargamel is going to be trying to squeeze you anytime soon." Once a geek, always a geek. Mystique would be blasted over by a series of web bolts from Spider-Man, Spidey assuming she's the only one with the brains of the bunch. And Exodus flashed his hands up, "Lord Magneto, I fear they have taken some fo our targets into the facility already. Shall we breach it then if the Flatscans do not cooperate?" His fingers weaving together psychic fire. "And Captain, do not stand in our way." Magneto smiles benignly. "My dear Captain, I am afraid I do not agree. They committed war crimes against mutant kind, and that puts their trial under my--" And Exodus's comment draws his attention. "I see. My Acolytes... please detain the remaining criminals-- and try not to do /too/ much damage to these misguided fools. But..." he pauses, then gestures dismissively, "Do what you must." And he dives, a bubble of force around his form, into the water along the tube. The arrival of Magneto and Exodus are enough to catch across the radios. Phil is certainly concerned, hand going to his gun, realizing that it probably would not be best to draw against Magneto. Instead, Phil speaks into his comm, <> "Not even cl-Oh crap." Julian was starting to answer Captain America, when all the craziness breaks loose. He shakes his head, and is enveloped in his telltale green glow of telekinetic energy, lifting into the air, not even yet uncrossing his arms over his chest. "Magneto. I asked you to give them a chance to do the right thing. Guess you decided to deny that request, since it's still a work in progress." He flickers a glance over towards Exodus, then looks back to Magneto, "Don't make this situation worse than it already is. Go home and let this system wor-" Then Magneto's giving his commands and he scowls, "Damn it, Magneto, will you just -listen- for a second?!?" Exodus holds his hands up, "In the absence of my Lord, I leave it to you to decide to face the consequences of ignoring his ultimatum. And child, take care with your words then be sure to grant them the proper -respect- due my Leige." His body glistening with energy. "Now Captain, you may have your peons stand down, or we can level this facility and everyone in it." "Me. Not flatscan. And they're where they belong. Unless, of course, you don't *trust* us to be able to hold a bunch of low life drug dealers." Jen actually understands why Magneto's annoyed. He's never a big fan of power suppressors...although for some mutants, in some circumstances, Newt might be highly desirable. Rogue has to be tempted, for example. Julian points at Exodus without looking at him, "The grown-ups are having a conversation now, and ass-kissing 80's glam-rock rejects can stay out of it, thanks." Steve Rogers draws his shield and stands before Exodus, "You will have to come through me." He looks at Magento, "They've committed crimes against humanity. But they comitted crimes against U.S. Citizens. YOU ARE NOT JUDGE, JURY, OR EXECUTIONER HERE. Homo Sapien Superior were not the only ones hurt. I beg you for the sake of your nation, go home. Do not start a war here. You and I both know the path that takes." "Oh crap..." Rogue expresses her sentiment out loud, though there probably isn't anyone around to hear it. She recognizes that floating red form anywhere, despite the distance between her and the island that is swiftly getting crowded. "Damn fine time ta not be able ta fly ovah dere..." Rogue's eyes scan the waterfront before her...looking for anything that can get her over to the island faster than swimming. Exodus' eyes flash at Captain America, "I have read your files, and you know little of war Captain. What you call war I call play acting of men too cowardly to face one another in honorable combat, and instead to bring it from afar. We have different perspectives upon things. And these men are guilty. All a judge will do is let them spend money on thier lawyers and their bribes and call in favors from those as wretched and corrupt as they are to get deals and be out and hurting more. No, they will face true justice from who they have wronged. This is your last chance, Captain." Body glowing with psychic energy. "I said 'Shoulder Pads', shoulder pads," Superboy says, looking down at the Raft, blue eyes tracking as if he can see straight through it. He looks to the blue woman down on the ship, and frowns. He hesitates for a moment, then focuses on the gun, it starting to heat in her hand, slowly at first, but rapidly accelerating. "Agent, down." Hurray for the Men in Black all fitting under a nice, two-syllable title. Hopefully him and Spider-Man can get her taken care of quick so they can move to megalomaniacal toady. Over the SHIELD comms comes Clint Barton's voice. "Don't know what the hell is happening up there, but the dive bell is getting beat to he-" the signal cuts off and bubbles rise to the surface from beneath the raft. Logan though is just arriving, and thankfully Magneto is now below the water. He all but rams the raft with the motor boat and runs across the bow to join the heroes on the deck. "Boy, you sure know how to pick a fight, dontcha, Cap," he says in a growl as his claws snickt into place. "Call the play." Mystique, pinned by the webs suddenly slung by Spider-Man hisses, drops the gun that Kon is heating up ... then ... from the palms of her hands, two knives slowly begin to push out of her flesh, cutting the webs Spider-Man encased her in. Her eyes flash a brilliant, almost luminescent yellow. "Not very bright, are you?" She inquires, smoothly, slowly, as she cuts herself free. She smiles, and moves fast, fluid, with liquid-like motion that people just -- shouldn't be able to move like out of that webbing that had trapped her. "Not very nice," Mastermind illicts, to Kon, and Spiderman. "Such ill acts, befitting those who would call themselves Hero. Let's see the true colors, shall we?" ... And that's when ... at least in Kon's eyes, Spider-Man seems to move away, web-slinging off to back up Captain America. And, Cyborg-Superman lands in Spider-Man's place, staring, coldly, deathly, at Kon. Mastermind, having sufficiently illusioned Spider-Man as Cyborg Superman, now controls Kon's reality. And, in Cyborg-Superman's voice, warns Kon, "Do not interfere," briskly. Tersely. Finesse watches Magneto move down, then eyes Mystique - who seems to be handled by Spidey and Kon. Her gaze then switches to Exodus, and Mastermind. Continuing to assess. Mystique is -insanely- fast, and that catches Spider-Man over by surprise as she just is able to cut her way free over of his webbing, "Oh Boy.." Right as his spider-sense starts buzzing over like mad, "Uhm, why you all looking at me like that?" Uh-Oh. They can't think what Jolly Jonah's been putting in his editorials now can they? Spidey whirls around, going to launch with a jump kick over at the wriggling mass of ooze that seems to be Mystique, "You know, Smurfette, I swear you're worse than my last girlfriend!" The SHIELD comms sputter with static and then go quiet. From beneath the water a series of loud noises and thuds can be heard-- as if something is breaking, or multiple somethings are breaking. The Raft lurches, as if suddenly unmoored from its fastenings. Magento rises, water dripping off the bubble around his form, two large metallic objects floating up with him, protected by the bubble as well. One looks like a large elevator, the other like a ball-shaped, armed submersible thats been... partially crushed, with the weapons plucked off of it like a child might pluck the wings off a fly. "Well, here are some of what I came for," he says mildly. He watches the crowd on the Raft, and his gaze settles on Julian where the young man hovers nearby. "Son, you do not understand what you have asked of me. Your own government supports the making and use of this... this /poison/. I will give these creatures a fair trial." He nods slightly. "You have my word on it." She-Hulk glances at Cap. Then nods. "Call it." She bangs her hands together, causing a little tiny shockwave, just a reminder of what a Hulk can be capable of. As if Exodus and Mystique needed that. Exodus floats in the air, "So Captain, all they would do is find some petty reason to release them for charges, then have them continue their research so that they might weaponize it against our kind. We will not stand for that. And how can you defend those who not only betray your ideals but in turn betray you by making you stand for such falsehoods that they have no intent of propagating?" Superboy balls his hands in to fists at the familiar figure. "Yeah, like you're a voice of reason. His eyes start to glow, and Spider-Man will a sensation not unlike an oven door opening before Magneto emerges with his prize, and Superboy reprioritizes, launches himself, hoping he can hit the elevator and get it away from Magneto before he can react. Julian blinks as Magneto re-emerges in a potent display of his power. He visibly swallows, but he doesn't really flinch, jerking a thumb back towards Exodus, "Your PR guy over there already made your position pretty clear, Magneto." He shakes his head, "We've got half a world's worth of people that "mutant" doesn't mean -anything- to them yet, Magneto, Good or bad. But this? Things like this are going to make up their minds for them really quick. Don't you -get- that? Half the people out there that hate and fear us aren't even doing it because of what we are, it's because of -YOU- doing things that make it so God damn easy for the ones that -really- hate us to get them on their side!" Coulson is pleased to not have the problem of before, but now with Mystique escaping from the inconvenient webs, the agent draws his pistol and aims it at her, though Spiderman is making the shot difficult. Looking up at the elevator and submersible now in the air. The dead radio does not sit well with Coulson, especially after hearing the comments from the sub. He keeps his pistol trained on Mystique, ready to take the shot if he can. Captain America looks at Exodus, "You know nothing of what, you say or do. You know nothing of what I stand for." He looks at Magneto, "I am sorry." He looks at the heroes around him, "Two wrongs will never make a right. Heroes stop them." He's raised his shield and it's flying at Exodus. Spider-Man goes to shoot a web up and over towards the sub, if he can trying to latch onto it and use the surge to websling his way up and over to it, "Yo, Magnet Man! When did you start taking costuming tips over from His Purpleness?" Ah yes, his costume does bring Galactus to mind.. "Tell them," Magneto says quietly to Julian. "Tell them the truth, about what this 'medicine' was truly meant for." He pauses. "Tell them what your girlfriend died for-- how these creatures considered one of their own that could dare love one of /us/? You were right before, Julian. I was too cold." His gaze meets Hellion's. "I saw the video, too. I know what she said. You were /right/. That is why I /must/." That admission is all he manages before his focus must be on the force bubble surrounding him and the floating elevator and sub, which he hardens against Superboy and Spiderman's attacks. He does not attack yet himself, not yet. The webs hit the bubble, and.. Stick to it. Spider-Man is still being yanked along for the ride, but due to a breakdown in physics by electromagnetics acting in ways that defy gravity, there's a level of static attraction, for a few precious seconds as Spidey careens through the air! Exodus nods over at Magneto, and then looks over at Julian, "Yes. Listen to Lord Magneto. Fro he is right. Their ways bring only pain and suffering that they inflict upon all others." Mastermind realizes his first strategy has failed. So, he moves to his second option. His eyes fall on Finesse. And, again, that benign smile from the illusionist. Mystique blocks Spidey's kick with a practiced motion, and moves to return the favor; she is an expert at martial arts, and hand-to-hand. And has quite a few more years experience over the Web-Head. One of the knives is tossed, with perfect precision at Coulson while she reaches into her belt, pressing on a small device. Human ears won't hear it. But, those with super senses? Will hear a piercing, sharp, high-pitched sound that is unyielding. She knew Logan would be here, at the very least. Meanwhile, Captain? ... Has his own issues, besides Exodus. He's attacked from behind, by Finesse, as her escrima sticks are slamming against the back of his knees, and a hand is coming down on the Captain's throat with perfect precision. She says nothing -- but in her mind? Captain has just turned into Taskmaster. And...suddenly Finesse attacks Cap. Jen narrows her eyes and moves with surprising speed to try and grab her, possibly by the scruff of the neck, before either of them gets hurt. Okay. Brilliant. There had better NOT be a mind controller around, because guess who's usually the prime target. Captain America's shield spins through the air. An edge fine enough to cut molecules. A side strong enough to take blows that could shatter existence. As it hurls towards him with a wide arc, Exodus closes his eyes, making a series of force fields in front of him.. The shield shatters through the first. Then the second. The vibranium edge allowing it to bypass it as Exodus' eyes go wide and it slams over into him, sending him sprawling in midair on the return arc to the Captain as his nose bleeds. Superboy strikes the force bubble, honestly surprised that he didn't go through it. His hair stands up in weird ways, and he lets out a frustrated yell, growing pained after Mystique's device is activated. He starts pounding on the force bubble with all the strength his half-Kryptonian muscles can manage. "Miss," slam, "my," slam, "teke!" He focuses on Magneto, trying to superheat that helmet, it looking like the most conductive thing he's wearing. "Most fair trials don't start with abducting the defendants from federal custody," he retorts, and, with an extra effort, turns up the heat, a wince on his face as he tries, and fails, to block out the super-sonic nails on a chalkboard. "They -know- it was designed to kill us, Magneto. Or at least they suspected it enough to make these raids in the first place. They went after them, they're trying to -stop- them." Julian shakes his head, "This isn't going to -help- anything. Anybody that's on the fence will hop right on over to the -wrong- side every time something like this happens, and maybe you're ready to try to fight a war with the entire human race, but -I'm not-. I made my choice. I'm an Avenger...and I'm not going to let you kill these people just because you've appointed yourself king of the mutants." He swallows, "And if I have to fight you to prove it, I will." Captain America takes one strike against the head and it stutter steps him from Finesse. The second blow doesn't hit as he ducks and rolls. He's ready for a fight. Though the worse part is Captain America's not in position to catch his shield and it goes bouncing across the deck of the raft. He looks up to see She-Hulk trying to deal with Finesse. One of the benefits of the chaos induced by the Acolytes is that no one is paying attention to the river, especially after Magneto did his thing in the water. So, Rogue manages to finally reach the fray...dripping wet and madder than a wet hen. Forget the fact that she doesn't have any plan, nor any chance in hell that she may be able to do anything. Rogue just does what Rogue does...which is charge headlong towards danger. 'Danger' in this case is Mystique, catching her just after Mystique activates the sonic device. Rogue reaches out, her bare hand landing on Mystique's exposed arm. She spins her around..."Hiya, Momma..." then throws a wicked right cross, even as Rogue's own flesh starts to turn blue as well... Go do the transfer, they said, it will be routine, they said. Coulson sees the knife, but not having super-powered reflexes, cannot avoid the damage as he can only move a little to the side as the knife slices along his left arm, blood quickly starting to leak from the wound onto his black jacket. Rogue's arrival also precludes taking a shot so using his right hand, Coulson holsters his pistol and applies pressure to the wound, hoping to staunch some of the bleeding, muttering an expletive as he goes. At this point, Spidey realizes how -out- of his league he is. Calling out to Superboy, "We're not going to pop it like an eggshell unless we can overload it with force! HE'll just keep on reinforcing the force field at the point of contact by drawing energy from the other segments of it!" Unless he's distracted. So Spider-Man fires a series of web bolts over at Magneto's face then as Magneto exchanges words with Julian. And Exodus rubs at his nose, "You have managed to make me bleed, Captain. That is more than most have ever been able to do. Now I shall see if I can return the favor." A wall of psychic energy is blasted towards the ground, erupting like an advancing line of flames! Magneto's expression is saddened. "I had hoped," he rumbles to Julian, "that we could get passed this." He tosses a few force blasts towards Spider-man and Superboy-- intended to throw them back, not to cause serious harm. "Did they tell you that they have taken the formula to weaponize it themselves? Or are you still so blind as to believe their lies, to trust in homo sapiens' 'good will' and 'honesty'?" he asks, blasting towards the two attacking him again. He shows no aggression towards Hellion at all, seemingly content to debate with him rationally. That is, until the force bubble around him suddenly expands just enough to envelop the young man as well. "I am," he says, "truly sorry for this, son." And Julian's body stiffens suddenly, as if he were paralyzed. Magento floats over closer, enough to touch the boy, and Julian goes from paralyzed to unconscious, now floating beside Magneto as well. "We have," he says to his minions, "What we have came for. Let us go /home/." Swimming was a difficult proposition for Logan. Comes with the eight-hundred pound skeleton, so he wasn't really looking forward to tangling with a flying Magneto. Exodus though, he was within reach. He leaps at the psychic from behind, claws extended. "Guess, I'm going to make two," he says about people who'd made him bleed. Exodus' blast sends Captain America flying the same way as his shield. Both the hero and his iconic shield go flying over the side of the raft and into the water below. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense is blaring loudly as he twists over in midair, but you can't dodge invisible force as he goes smashing back towards the ground, "Ouch." Hitting the ground and going to fire web bursts in front of him to act as cushioning as he bounces and rolls off like a trampoline. "Man, I hate being so good at taking falls.. People are gonna start thinking I'm Hawkeye." And Logan flies through the air, his adamantium claws catching Exodus in the side, and Exodus lets out a howl, "Mongrel!" Telekinetically trying to grab at Logan before the claws pierced through to his heart and launch Logan away in a burst of dark psychic fire! Mystique's body rocks back against the steel wall of the Raft, as Rogue's fist connects solidly. Mystique smiles, even as blood trickles out of her mouth. Sinew and lithe muscle slide away from that wall with untouchable grace and finesse. "Rogue," she purrs, warmly. "I wondered when you would get here, my little darling. I'm doing this for you, you know." Is it a lie? Is it truth? Probably a little of both. Mystique is one fucked up bitch. And even more manipulative. "Careful. You don't want too much of me inside, I don't think." She tsks, and smiles, blood-red lips against bright-white teeth. Meanwhile, the sonic device is still emitting. Finesse is contained, unable to even writhe out of the She-Hulk's grasp, before she stills a moment, then shakes again. "Let go of me," she demands, darkly. Unaware she just attacked the Captain. "We have to protect the Raft. What are you doing?" Then, as Magneto 'steals' Julian? Finesse slams her elbow, hard, into She-Hulks eye-socket. "JULIAN!!!" It's as passionate a thing as has ever passed her lip, anger, frustration, rather than panic, or loss, or even worry. Finesse is angry. Who knew she did have emotions? Mastermind, meanwhile, inhales sharply, and like a grand conductor, begins to wave his arms. Slowly, certainly, he begins to disappear, and go invisible, even as Mystique does as well, slipping away from Rogue's sight. The sonic emitter? Still screaming in the sensitive ears. Even the sound of her footsteps is masked as she runs and jumps into Magneto's bubble. Julian gasps sharply at the paralyzing effect, his head jerking back as his body goes stock still. It doesn't last long though, before Magneto renders him unconscious, his body then going completely limp as quickly as it went rigid. The sound of her footsteps, yes, but not the screeching. "Someone shut that thing up!" Superboy shouts and launches himself towards the source of the sound. It's painful, and annoying, but it can't actually hurt him. However, his tackle towards the source of the sound, adjusting, through experience, for the movement, and he might find himself hurting a few ribs. Her eyes are invulnerable too, but Jen is startled enough to let go. "You just got mindscrewed and tried to strangle the Captain," Jen grumbles into the girl's ear. As for Julian...she's on the move as soon as Finesse is clear, but he's a bit far away. Managing to ignore the screeching for the most part, she leaps towards where he was. She-Hulk SPLASH! Hitting the ground, bouncing, and rolling and badly bruised as he sees the others seemingly vanishing.. "Ohboy." With that, Spider-Man calls out to Superboy, "I'll get Cap and Shulkie! You hold the place down!" That's -way- out of Spidey's strength range as he goes to take a deep breath, and then dives HARD into the water, going after the pair who had fallen in! Rogue picked up more than a cerulean skin complexion. She snagged her foster mother's reflexes and combat knowledge as well. However, all the skills in the world won't help if one can't see her opponent. Rogue yells out after Mystique...wherever she went. "Ah don't need ya doin' me any favors!!" Finding herself without a dance partner, Rogue sets her sights on Magneto, using all of her borrowed grace and precision to at least lay a hand on him. ... Four Seconds Ago: Mystique had gone invisible, courtesy of Mastermind's illusion. Three seconds ago: Mystique started running ... Two seconds ago: Mystique had thrown the sonic emitter across the surface of the Raft at a 45 degree angle from her position, as fast as she can. Impossible to hear the clattering of it with all the commotion. One second ago: Mystique, jumping into Magneto's bubble. Now? ... Unless Kon can pull up, he's going face-first into the Raft, and with his Kryptonian physiology, might put a big ol' dent in it, too. Finesse is set down, looks around, realizing that getting on her sky cycle is pretty much futile. She's upset. Angry. But that doesn't mean she can't still think. Magneto could rip it apart. "They are going back to their home. Taking Julian with them," she says, with cold, icy tones. "I will be going after them." A statement, to Captain, to She-Hulk, and to SHIELD. Damn the torpedos. And the Academy, if they try to stop her. Logan's lips split in a feral grin as he draws blood. "Hah," he snarls as he goes in for the kill. The snarl is soon replaced with a growl of pain as he's wrapped in flame and thrown across the Raft. He slams through the 'wheel house' and bounces across the deck on the other side slowed only enough to drive his claws into the deck and stop him from being one more person Spider-Man had to fish out of the drink. Logan stands, his jacket practically falls of him, what little of it the fire left. His shirt is in tatters too, and in places his skin is burnt through to his adamantium bones. He cracks his neck and lets out a roar and he rushes Exodus again, intent on his blood. Magneto reaches out and 'plucks' Logan up using his skeleton as a focus. The Wolverine hovering in midair, Magneto clears his throat. "Exodus. Home. Now." With the rest of them in a bubble, those gathered up by Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood, Exodus concentrates, "As you wish, my Liege." And then forms a teleportal, teleporting the rest of them and their prisoners back to Genosha in the blink of psychic fire with a loud *POP*. With Magneto gone, Logan crashes back to the Raft heavily. Superboy manages to spot the transmitter, small as it is, and, somewhat clumsy without his telekinesis, he bounces off the deck, but not without grabbing the device and crushing it between thumb and forefinger. With the annoyance out of the way, he looks between boat, Exodus, and the hovering Magneto. Then he remembers the prison below, and what's likely to be an absolutely destroyed tunnel between boat and prison. He dives into the water, and grabs the tether, pulling the raft back into place and doing what he can to weld it back into place. Spider-Man is in the water, diving down after Captain America and She-Hulk, his eyes casting wide behind his mask as he looks around for anyone and anything that he might be able to rescue, kicking and diving deeper and deeper to try and grab at Cap and Jen. She-Hulk's head appears, then her shoulders, and the green woman swims over...to help Superboy with the tether. It's not that he really needs it, but. "I'll hold, you weld." After all, she doesn't have heat vision. Apparently she swims pretty decently...but where's Cap? He's army, not navy… In a scene that looks oddly reminiscent of the end of World War II, Captain America is sinking into the cold winter water of the North Atlantic pass out. His shield sinking not far from him and at a faster rate. Diving through the water, Spider-Man sees two bursts of red, white, and blue. One hand grabs at Cap, the other his shield. And May Parker's boy uses his ability to 'stick' to grab both, even in passing, then going to shoot his way up to the surface with some powerful KICKS, exploding up with Steve and shield in tow. Finesse ... well, apparently she was told she attacked the Captain. The least she can do is make up for it. She moves to dive into the water, until she sees Spider-Man getting there before her. And all she can do now, is watch. Her eyes sweep across the 'stage' of the Raft, only the barest inkling of a frown on her lips, eyes hard, jaded. As Spider-Man brings Captain up, Jeanne begins mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on the WWII vet, and Super Soldier. No tongue. Well....there goes that idea. The blue form of Rogue turns, as if finally realizing what is going on around her. She sees Logan on the Raft, but also Coulson nursing a wound. She doesn't know much of anyone here, but she knows that Logan will be fine shortly, so she moves to Coulson, taking a moment to will herself back to normal coloring before seeing if he is okay. Phil notices the absence of Cap and She-Hulk, and actually appears to worry about the two, which is alleviated by the arrival of She-Hulk, but Cap's absence bothers him visibly. Rogue's arrival receives a nod, "I'll be fine, probably just needs a few stitches. Are you all right?" Captain America was breathing and he look like he's been battered pretty good. He would need some medical attention. There was broke bones. He lets out a groan as Spider-man tries to help him over the side of the 'raft.' Spider-Man made sure Cap was breathing, then glanced over at some of the medics coming over, then at his own, soaked, threadbare uniform. THen went to blast up a webline, going to yank himself up and away to vanish and retrieve his camera. oh boy.